Wings First Part
by GoldenHorse
Summary: JungleClan are the descendants of ThunderClan. One day, two very special kits are born. They could be the End of the Clans, or a New Beginning for the Warrior Clans. It's Their Choice. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility...


Prologue

A yowl erupted from within the nursery and all of JungleClan gathered around the small entrance to the den where kits were born. A beautiful slender white she-cat with green eyes stepped forward from the crowd and all the cats shuffled back to give her room. But before she could speak, a light orange tom with darker orange paws and patches padded out of the nursery followed by a calico she-cat with amber eyes. In both of the cat's eyes there was undisguised shock.

"What is wrong Flamecloud?" the white she-cat inquired, looking at the ginger tom.

"Flowerstar. May I speak with you in your den?" the tom asked, ignoring the question. Flowerstar, the white she-cat nodded, motioning to the calico she-cat.

She hesitated then called, "Darkfur? Come."

A dark grey tom with black stripes along his back and blue eyes stepped forward from the crowd and followed Flowerstar to her den, a small opening below a large boulder

Inside Flowerstar's den, the she-cat settled herself in her nest while the others found places to sit beside her. She then turned to Flamecloud.

"Speak." She demanded.

Flamecloud hesitated, shuffling his paws on the sandy ground.

He then said, "Birdflight's kits were just born, as you know. And the kits…well the kits were born with wings."

Flowerstar's emerald eyes widened, and then she turned to the calico.

"What about you, Dappledleaf? Do you have anything to say?"

Dappledleaf, the calico, took a deep breath, and then meowed softly, "Yes what Flamecloud speaks is the truth. The kits were born with wings. I have to wait until night for Silverpelt to shine and tell me the destinies of these kits. But they are strong and healthy kits."

Flowerstar dipped her head and turned to her deputy, "Have you got the patrols organized?"

Darkfur nodded "Flamecloud, Moonstrike and Owlpaw for the night patrol."

"Good. You may all leave now." Flowerstar dismissed them with a flick of her tail.

Chapter 1

The Realisation

After the night patrol, Flamecloud returned to the nursery to talk to his mate, Birdflight. In the nursery, Birdflight was watching her she-kits squirm around, joy glimmering in her eyes. As Flamecloud entered she turned her gaze to him. Creamfur, the queen expecting kits in the nest next to Birdflight, was fast asleep, her tail wrapped around her swollen stomach. Flamecloud spoke quietly, so he wouldn't wake Creamfur up, "What do we name our beautiful kits?"

Birdflight looked at one of the kits, a black she-kit with moon crescents all over her pelt, with two positioned underneath her eyes. Her black feathery wings were lying out to the side in a careless position and she was blinking wide amber eyes. Birdflight smiled then meowed, "What about Moonkit for this one because of her coat?"

Flamecloud nodded and looked at the other kit, a light ginger like him with white dots on her back and dots under her eyes and purple eyes. Her white feathery wings were folded back against her small body. He then whispered "And Featherkit?"

"Yes. I love you Flamecloud," Birdflight mewed.

Flamecloud licked her and said "I love you too. I love our beautiful kits as well." He then curled around Birdflight and they slept in the mossy nest together, their kits curled inside them, Birdflight's and Flamecloud's tails covering the kits, keeping them warm.

Five sunrises later Creamfur's kits were born, Tigerkit and Stormkit. Stormkit was a grey she-kit with cream stripes and green eyes. And Tigerkit was a dark ginger tom-kit with amber eyes. The kits played together inside the nursery, as they were too small to go outside yet.

Three moons later, Featherkit and Moonkit played with the others like normal kits, unaware of their feathery wings that trailed behind them when they ran. But then Tigerkit asked them one day, "What are those?"

To which Featherkit answered, "What is what?"

Tigerkit then meowed, "You have wings! Can you fly?"

Moonkit and Featherkit looked confused and ran over to Birdflight, who was talking with Creamfur.

Birdflight licked her kits and asked, "What is it?"

Moonkit then mewed, "Do we have wings? Tigerkit said we have wings! Do we Mother?"

Birdflight opened her mouth, glanced at Creamfur and motioned to her kits with her tail. The kits ran forward and their mother wrapped her tail around her kits, saying, "Yes you do. But you mustn't use them yet, okay? You must only use them when you are ready. Do you understand?" The kits nodded and they scampered off towards Tigerkit and Stormkit who were scuffling in the dirt.

As soon as Tigerkit saw the two he broke free from his sister and sat down grooming his ruffled fur. He then asked, "Well? Can you fly?"

Featherkit said, "Our mother said we can't use them yet, she said we are not ready. But let's play a game!"

Featherkit pounced on Tigerkit and took him by surprise but he pushed her off and ran for Stormkit, who was struggling against Moonkit. He bowled over Moonkit with a paw, knocking her off Stormkit, and he helped his sister against the two she-kits, the kits slowly getting stronger and too big for the nursery….

Chapter 2

An Adventure

On their fifth moon, Featherkit woke up early morning, when the first rays of dappled sunlight broke through the shady cover of the nursery and dappled Featherkit's coat as she stretched shaking her pelt free from bits of moss and fur. She had always been a restless sleeper. She saw Moonkit's sleeping figure, her sister's black coat rising and falling with each breath. Featherkit crouched, her hindquarters wiggling in the air and she jumped, flying through the air without using her wings, and landed squarely on Moonkit's back. Moonkit woke with a startled yowl, and woke up Birdflight, who was sleeping close by.

"You two are getting too big for the nursery!" Birdflight groaned rolling over and stretching. Featherkit didn't waste any time at the opportunity.

"Then can we go outside? Please? I promise we will be good! We'll get an apprentice to show us around! Please?"

Birdflight laughed at the two she-kits smiling widely, and flicked her tail, "Go on then. But be good!"

Featherkit ran out of the nursery and stopped short. Moonkit bumped into her from behind "Ow! Why did you stop?" Moonkit grumbled. Then she walked around and her eyes widened.

"Wow! It's so big!" Featherkit mused.

Moonkit padded forward, and looked at all the dens. Then she looked back at her sister saying, "Which is the apprentice's den?" Before her sister could answer Tigerkit and Stormkit rushed out of the nursery and ran to the sisters.

"We were allowed out too!" Stormkit said her tail curling in excitement.

"We're looking for the apprentice's den." Featherkit said to Stormkit and Tigerkit.

"What about that one?" Stormkit suggested pointing her muzzle in the direction of a bramble bush. The kits ran over and Moonkit poked her head in.

She quickly backed away as a brown she-cat with a black underbelly stepped out.

The she-cat observed the kits. "You must be Creamfur's and Birdflight's kits. I am Stormhawk."

The kits dipped their heads.

Featherkit piped up, "I'm Featherkit. This is my sister Moonkit," she said motioning with her tail, "And this is Tigerkit and Stormkit. We're looking for an apprentice to show us around."

Stormhawk flicked her ears and said, "The apprentices den is over there." She motioned with a flick of her tail to a small den.

The kits thanked her and scampered off. Stormhawk watched them leave, looking at Featherkit's and Moonkit's wings. She flicked her tail and headed for the fresh-kill pile in the middle of the clearing.

The kits stopped at the entrance to the den and this time Stormkit stuck her head in. her tail shot up but the others could not see what was happening. Finally she backed up as a grey tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes stepped out.

"This is Stonepaw." Stormkit introduced him.

The tom nodded at the kits and they introduced themselves.

Stonepaw then meowed, "Follow me."

Stonepaw showed them the elder's den, a den made of sticks interwoven together covered by leaves, the warriors den, the bramble bush, and then he came to a large rock. There was a stone path leading up to it filled with water. The water wove around the front of the rock. Beneath a ledge in the rock, there was an opening that Stonepaw said was Flowerstar's den. And the large rock was the HighRock. It was where Flowerstar called meetings and ceremonies. And then there was there nursery, which the kits had obviously seen, and the apprentices den.

The kits, by now, were obviously tired and Featherkit's and Moonkit's wing drooped by their sides.

Stonepaw stopped and meowed, "Why don't you go back to the nursery. You're practically asleep on your paws. I have to go hunting with Sandclaw anyway. You'll be apprentices soon!"

The kits nodded, too tired to argue, and padded back to the nursery, all they had learnt spinning their minds.

Chapter 3

Apprentices!

Finally the kits reached their sixth moon, their final days in the nursery over.

On the morning of their sixth moon, Featherkit woke up early and nudged Moonkit, mewing quietly, "Wake up sleepyhead! We're six moons! We're going to be apprentices!" Featherkit couldn't help shivering with anticipation. She thought _, I wonder who my mentor will be. I hope it will be a really smart and brave warrior, who isn't scared of anything!_

Moonkit spoke up, disturbing her thoughts, "You could at least let me sleep in!"

Featherkit crouched, "Sorry! I was just so excited! Come on, lets get clean."

The two kits groomed themselves while their parents slept soundly.

Creamfur, Sandclaw, Tigerkit and Stormkit were still asleep in the other nest too. The day was beautiful, not a cloud in sight, birds already singing even though the sun was just rising. Finally Birdflight started to stir. She sat up, licked her paw and drew it over her head. She caught sight of Featherkit and Moonkit and stepped out of the nest to sit beside her kits by the entrance to the small nursery.

She then spoke "Your big day! But you can't go out looking like that! Come here!"

And before her kits could run she swept her tail around them and held Featherkit down while she groomed Moonkit.

"Mom! Stop! We can groom ourselves!" The kits protested and struggle but she persevered, ignoring her kits objections.

Finally Moonkit was done and she grabbed Featherkit and groomed her messy orange coat.

Once she was done Birdflight let Featherkit go and stretched, her tail arching over her head. She went up on her toes and her paws tingled, then she groomed herself, giving herself a thorough wash.

Finally Flamecloud started to wake. Still lying down on his side, he stretched his legs, his muscles rippling beneath his messy coat. Like Featherkit, he was a restless sleeper. After him the others woke, and Tigerkit and Stormkit were groomed.

He sat up and padded over to his kits and mate. He licked Birdflight nuzzled his kits, pride gleaming in his amber eyes.

Featherkit said to her father, "I wonder who my mentor will be…"

Flamecloud answered, "I don't know. Flowerstar will choose depending on what you need for your apprenticeship. For example, Owlpaw was a shy kit, so Flowerstar chose me to mentor him because I have confidence that I can pass on to him." Featherkit nodded seeing the sense in what her father said.

Suddenly a call sounded outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighRock for a Clan Meeting!"

Flamecloud flicked his tail. "Come. That's Flowerstar summoning us."

Featherkit and Tigerkit ran ahead, while Moonkit and Stormkit followed more slowly. Finally Sandclaw, Birdflight and Creamfur took the rear, padding to the clearing and seating themselves. The kits took places beside their parents, and gazed at Flowerstar at the top of the HighRock.

"Today we are here to give four kits there apprentice names. Stormkit, please step forward." Flowerstar spoke loudly once all the cats had gathered beneath her, Flowerstar's voice ringing around the clearing.

Stormkit stepped forward as Flowerstar leaped down from the rock. The cats gathered around.

Flowerstar meowed, "From this day forth, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Ashtail, you are an experienced and wise warrior. I hope you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"Of course." A Black tom with a grey tail that had darker grey spots on it said as he stepped out from the crowd. Stormpaw touched noses with her mentor and went to sit beside him.

"Tigerkit please step forward." Flowerstar summoned the tom and he bounded forward, showing no fear.

"You will be known as Tigerpaw. Robinspot, you are a thoughtful, calm warrior. I hope you can teach this apprentice all you know."

A lithe reddish-coloured she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with Tigerpaw then went to sit beside Ashtail and Stormpaw. Featherkit could already hear Tigerpaw badgering his mentor with questions.

Then Flowerstar said, "Moonkit please step forward."

 _So I'm last. Ok._ Featherkit thought, but then shook her head and pushed away her doubt. She was going to be an apprentice! She tried to concentrate and saw that Moonpaw got Snowleaf, a white tom with yellow eyes as her mentor.

Finally Flowerstar summoned her, "Featherkit, please step forward."

Featherkit savoured every moment.

"From this day forth you shall be known as Featherpaw."

Featherpaw noticed some cats muttering and throwing her looks and then glancing at her wings but she ignored them. _Who cares what_ _ **they**_ _think? I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!_ She thought to herself, tingling with excitement.

"Goldenwater, you are an excellent warrior, and a very valuable one in battle. I hope you pass on all you know to this apprentice."

A golden-coloured she-cat with a long fluffy tail and amber yes stepped forward and touched noses with Featherpaw. Featherpaw looked up at her mentor and she saw pride there in the she-cat's gaze.

 _I must be her first apprentice_. Featherpaw thought as she walked over to the others.

The Clan welcomed the new apprentices by calling their names, "Stormpaw! Tigerpaw! Moonpaw! Featherpaw! Stormpaw! Tigerpaw! Moonpaw! Featherpaw!"

Then Flowerstar padded into her den, and the meeting was over. Ashtail, Robinspot, Goldenwater and Snowleaf decided to take their apprentices on a tour of the territory and boundaries.

"This is the ThunderPath. Never go near it. On the other side is LeafClan territory." Robinspot was saying. They were crouched in the bushes edging the forest and a few foxlengths away was a large black path. Every now and then a large roar would come and a large thing called a 'monster' would come by with Twolegs inside.

 _That is the strangest thing I have ever seen…_ Featherpaw thought to herself. She looked at her sister and in Moonpaw's amber eyes there was confusion as well.

They had trekked from the camp through a forest, then across a river, which their mentors had helped them past even though it was shallow, and a Twoleg path, which was basically a smaller ThunderPath. They still had to see the lake and the boundary on the other side.

"Can we see the lake now?" Tigerpaw suggested respectfully.

"Alright follow me." Snowleaf said, bounding forward to take the lead. The others fell behind the snow white tom.

It was a short walk through the forest and they came to a large expanse of water. From where she stood, Featherpaw couldn't see the other side. The other apprentices stopped and Tigerpaw's mouth fell open his eyes wide. Featherpaw laughed and pranced over to him, her purple eyes sparkling with mischief. Their mentors padded to the bank to drink. "What's wrong? Scared of a bit of water?" Featherpaw teased him.

Moonpaw and Stormpaw padded down to drink too and the two were left alone.

"No!" Tigerpaw meowed, jumping on her.

 _He's grown a lot! He's way stronger than me now!_ Featherpaw thought struggling to break free from his grip. He finally let her stand back up and they circled each other. By now the others had come up and were watching. Tigerpaw leapt forward but fell short and fell on his stomach. Featherpaw took her chance and leapt on his back, her wings still folded.

"You should've aimed where you were going to jump Tigerpaw instead of just leaping. Try again." Robinspot said lightly.

Featherpaw jumped off him and they circled again. _He's trying to catch me off guard. Ill ram into his side and use my speed_ Featherpaw thought, running at the tom before he could jump but the tom veered to the side and hit her in the leg with a paw, tripping her and making her roll in the dirt. She shook her head but before she could get up he ran over and held her down.

"Ha!" He meowed and then licked her cheek. She blushed and ran past them to get a drink at the lake.

Chapter 4

Strangers!

They made it to the other side of the territory at sunhigh. There was another river dividing it and on the other side was a moor with hills and hardly any trees.

"That is MeadowClan territory." Ashtail said, flicking his tail toward the barren landscape.

Then from behind a rock on Jungle Clan's side six cats came out carrying prey.

Featherpaw hissed and warned her Clanmates. The others surrounded the cats before they could run away and Ashtail confronted them. He said to the others, "MeadowClan."

Robinspot flicked her tail not surprised.

"Why are you here?" Ashtail growled.

One of the cats, a big brown tabby tom, stepped forward and set down his rabbit. He hissed at Ashtail, his tail bristling.

"Treetail. The MeadowClan deputy. What are you doing so far from home?" Goldenwater spat waving her tail.

They all bristled.

Treetail hissed, "I don't have to answer to you! You're not my leader!"

With that he leaped on Ashtail and clawed his leg.

Goldenwater turned to Featherpaw as the others joined the fight.

"Go get help!" she meowed then leapt onto a tabby she-cat.

Featherpaw ran toward camp, her heart pounding. _What if I'm too late? What if they got hurt?_ She shook her head trying to clear herself from these thoughts. She burst into camp calling, "Flowerstar!"

Darkfur emerged from the warriors den. 'Flowerstar's on patrol. What's wrong?"

"There are MeadowClan cats….On our territory….They attacked us…..Goldenwater sent me to get help." Featherpaw explained breathlessly.

Darkfur nodded and licked her head. "Wait here." He ran to the warriors den and called Moonstrike, Flamecloud and Sandclaw.

"Show us the way." Darkfur meowed.

Featherpaw ran back to the boundary where more MeadowClan cats had come. _They must have sent someone back for more cats too._ She thought, and then leapt into the battle. She grabbed hold of a skinny white apprentice and clawed his ribs. He yowled and rolled over, squashing her she squirmed out and darted around him, clawing him and going back out, repeating this process until the tom was confused and fled, yowling. She looked around and saw Moonpaw battling a brown, muscular she-cat. She ran to help her sister but was bowled over by a big black tom. She stood to face her enemy and clawed his face. He hissed and grabbed her scruff, his fangs biting into her neck. He shook her and her mind fuzzed; all of a sudden her

wings spread and flew up in the air. She looked down at the tom and he was scowling at her. She dived down and clawed his face. He yowled and ran away, scared of her power. Now she had a new technique, diving down to claw cats unexpectedly. She looked for Moonpaw but could not see her sister anywhere. Then she saw Tigerpaw fighting a tom twice his size and strength and she dived down, building speed and then she rammed into the tom at full speed and he fell back, dazed. Tigerpaw shot her a grateful glance and bounded onto another cat. By now the MeadowClan cats were beginning to retreat, until finally, Treetail, a wound on his side and on his face, raised his tail and called to his Clan, "MeadowClan! Retreat!"

The last of the cats ran away and Featherpaw dropped to the ground, the cut on her neck stinging. Finally she saw Moonpaw, a cut on her leg. But that was not what made Featherpaw run to her sister worriedly; there was also a deep cut on her back, between her wings.

"Moonpaw! Are you okay?" she cried, lying down next to her sister.

"Go get Dappledleaf." Darkfur ordered Flamecloud, who dipped his head and bounded off, casting a worried glance back at his daughters.

After what seemed like a moon, Flamecloud came back with Dappledleaf and Flowerstar. Dappledleaf hurried to Moonpaw while Flowerstar went to Darkfur. Featherpaw left Moonpaw with Dappledleaf and went to sit beside Tigerpaw. He was fine, other than a few scratches on his leg and tail.

"Thanks for helping me." He said and he looked at her gratefully.

Featherpaw looked at her friend, "It was nothing. Any cat would've done the same."

Tigerpaw nodded and looked away.

 _What if…? No. We're just friends._ Featherpaw pushed away the thought and angled her ears toward Darkfur and Flowerstar.

"-MeadowClan cats stealing prey. I wasn't there Featherpaw came to get me." Was all she heard before Flamecloud broke into her thoughts.

"Are you okay? Goldenwater told me you fought well."

"I'm fine. Its Moonpaw I'm worried about…will she-" Featherpaw started.

"Be okay?" Flamecloud finished, "Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs to stay in the medicine cat den for a couple of nights while it heals."

Featherpaw nodded and Flamecloud padded away to talk with Sandclaw, who had a scratch bleeding down his leg.

Tigerpaw licked her cheek then walked over to his father to talk to him as well. Featherpaw blushed then thought, _what is happening to me?!_

Chapter 5

Healing

After they got back to camp, Moonpaw supported by Dappledleaf and Flamecloud, Birdflight was waiting for them. She rushed towards Moonpaw and she groaned inwardly, _not now Mom!_ She sighed as Birdflight licked her face and meowed to Dappledleaf, following her into the medicine den, "You sure she'll be okay? It's only her first time out! What if she can't walk again? What if she can never be a warrior?!"

Moonpaw looked at her mother, meowing, "Mom. I'm fine. You can leave!"

Birdflight sighed and left with Flamecloud.

Finally she was left in peace with just Dappledleaf. She chuckled.

Moonpaw stayed quiet, thinking. She had noticed Tigerpaw and Featherpaw sitting close together and then Tigerpaw licked her cheek, and she had blushed. _It's pretty obvious what's going on there!_ Moonpaw thought and she twitched her ears in amusement.

Dappledleaf was busy gathering herbs and she didn't notice Moonpaw's amusement. Finally she carried over a few herbs. She chewed up a sweet-smelling plant with large, wide leaves and tiny snow-white flowers.

"This is chervil. It helps stop infection." Dappledleaf murmured while chewing. She then spat it out and put it on her wound. Moonpaw squeaked with pain.

"Sorry…" Dappledleaf said sympathetically, and she pawed towards her a root with a plant that had large leaves and bell-shaped pink flowers. "This is comfrey. It will soothe your wound." She chewed the root and put it on her wound. Moonpaw instantly relaxed.

Finally she stood and grabbed from her store a tall plant with bright yellow flowers that looked like tiny suns. "This is Goldenrod. It helps your wound heal." She explained, beginning to make a poultice of it. When it was ready she put it on her wound, and then finally covered her wound with a wad of cobwebs which 'stopped the bleeding' as Dappledleaf said. Moonpaw stayed still, trying to fall asleep, but her thoughts kept flooding with the images her mother had painted before. That she would 'might not become a warrior' or 'she might never be able to walk' Finally Moonpaw drifted uneasily into sleep, but her dreams were dark and foreboding.

Moonpaw woke to voices. She couldn't recognize them and tried to wake up fully. She blinked open her eyes and found herself in a lush forest. But there was something odd. _It seems…transparent…_

She looked around and froze. Before her, a few rabbit hops away, stood a ginger tom with green eyes the colour of the lushest leaves. He stood next to a blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes. The blue she-cat padded toward her. "Moonpaw. Hello. I am Bluestar, and this is Firestar."

Moonpaw mouth dropped. "Am I dead?" she said hesitantly.

Bluestar laughed. "No Moonpaw. But I have something to tell you."

Moonpaw looked at the two legendary cats before her. She had heard the stories of these cats, of how they were the greatest leaders ever known to JungleClan; however it was known as ThunderClan then.

"You and your sister have a greater destiny than any other cats. You must, tomorrow night, go to the lake and search the bank." Bluestar said.

"And remember," Firestar added, his voice strong as he padded forward to stand beside Bluestar, " _Dark and Light will come together, and become The Wings of Power."_

The cats started to fade, and Moonpaw panicked as the starry forest of StarClan became a deep dark tunnel, pulling her in to the dark, she tried to claw her way to the light, but it kept pulling her in and she was engulfed by the darkness. She opened her eyes to find herself thrashing around in her nest in the medicine den. She stopped and breathed quickly, trying to calm down.

Chapter 6

Training

Featherpaw woke up in the apprentice's den. Firestar's words still ringing in her head, _"Dark and Light will come together and become The Wings of Power"_ She shook her head and licked her chest, flattening her bristling fur. She had seen StarClan! Her wings ached, and she guessed she had rolled over on top of them. She stretched, her wings spreading across the apprentice's den, then folded them back and padded out of the den. She bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit. Stormhawk and Creamfur, who had gone back to being a warrior as well as Birdflight, padded out of the warriors den. Tigerpaw was just emerging from the apprentices den, parting his jaws in a yawn. As he passed Featherpaw walking back to the den to eat outside he waved his tail, and she flicked her ears in greeting. He grabbed a magpie as she sat down to eat, then joined her, crouching down to take a bite from his magpie. Featherpaw hungrily gulped down the rabbit then stretched. As she stretched she saw Tigerpaw glance sidelong at her wings and he ducked as they stretched above his head.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly.

"It's ok. I think it's cool. Do you like flying?" Tigerpaw meowed coolly.

Featherpaw nodded vigorously, the memory of the battle flashing into her head.

Tigerpaw laughed, finishing the last of his magpie. He flicked her with his tail, meowing, "Come on; let's go visit Moonpaw."

Featherpaw followed him as he padded toward the medicine den. They found her sitting in her nest, grooming herself. She looked up as they entered. She flicked her gaze between the two of us and something flashed in her eyes. Tigerpaw didn't seem to notice and asked Moonpaw, "Are you okay?"

She replied, "I'm fine. I just feel **so** tired. I feel like I could sleep for a moon after that battle!"

"Me too" Featherpaw agreed. She went over to look at her sister's wound. It was already healing but there was no fur around it, and the skin was pink and raw.

"Well we better go to training. See you later Moonpaw. Come on Featherpaw." Tigerpaw meowed.

Moonpaw glanced at both of them again and Featherpaw thought as she followed Tigerpaw out, _what's wrong with her? Is she jealous that Tigerpaw and I are such good friends? Because we_ _ **are**_ _just friends…..Right?_ Featherpaw thought about this for a long time while they were waiting for Robinspot and Goldenwater. Finally the two she-cats appeared and told them they were going to teach them how to hunt. Featherpaw instantly brightened and forgot all about Moonpaw. She bounded out of camp and followed Goldenwater to the Ancient Oak by the Lake. There Goldenwater and Robinspot taught them the hunter's crouch and taught them different techniques on how to hunt different animals. Then their mentors told them to hunt for the afternoon.

Tigerpaw went in the direction of LeafClan territory and so Featherpaw went in the opposite direction. They agreed to meet back there once they were done and go back to camp together. Featherpaw scented the air, and detected the faint trace of mouse. She followed it to the creature scuffling by some leave at the foot of a tree. She fell into the right position and creeped up on the mouse, it not smelling her until it was too late. She pounced and bit down hard on the mouse's neck before it could squeal.

By the time she got back to the Ancient Oak, she had caught two voles, a mouse and a blackbird. Goldenwater was waiting.

"I thought you went back to camp?" Featherpaw said, confused.

"No. Robinspot and I watched you and Tigerpaw. You have hunted well. Let's wait for Tigerpaw and Robinspot."

Featherpaw nodded, pride at her mentors praise bubbling in her chest. It didn't take long before Robinspot joined them, and then after a few moments, Tigerpaw, carrying a rabbit. Robinspot carried the rest of his prey, two mice and a blackbird. They went back to camp. Featherpaw was proud of her catch, and it had been a successful hunt.


End file.
